Doctor Who: Cleopatra's Story: Part 2 The Angels of Egypt
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: The Doctor and Cleopatra land on a new world. Cleopatra starts to pick apart pieces of the Doctor's strange life. The two must fight off the last of the Weeping Angels before they destroy the universe. They get help from a Judoon, but is it enough?
1. Chapter 1: A Future of Angels

Previously:

The Ninth Doctor and Cleopatra barely escaped and exploding blowfish ship. However the navigational system on the TARDIS console was shot by a laser gun and is broken. The Doctor and the Egyptian Queen are falling through time to an unknown destination.

Chapter One: A Future of Angels

"What do you mean you don't know where we're going?" Cleopatra yelled.

"We're falling through the time vortex. If we don't land soon, the TARDIS will start to explode, which would not be good." The Doctor said.

"So hurry up and land!" She yelled.

"I can't control where we land your highness," he yelled back at her. "We could land in a volcano or underwater. I need to be able to have a correct environment to fix the navigation or we'll be stuck there forever. Once I pull this lever, there's no going back."

"You talk too much."

Cleopatra rushed over and pulled the lever that allows them to land. The TARDIS shook and they were tossed around inside, but they finally landed.

"So where are we?" Cleopatra asked.

"I can't tell from the scanner." The Doctor replied.

The Queen rushed to the doors, opened them, and walked outside.

"Cleo! No!" The Doctor said as he rushed after her.

He walked out the door to find her in shock. They had landed in an underground train station. This was a huge station. The Doctor tried to comfort her and figure out where they were. The Doctor noticed that the tracks on which the train runs are very wide apart. Also the station seemed to have an ancient Egyptian theme. The walls were painted with hieroglyphics and ancient paintings. Cleopatra had thought that they must be in Egypt, while The Doctor remained skeptical.

While looking around Cleopatra noticed there were people waiting close to edge of the tracks for something. A closer diagnosis by the queen revealed that these were people were in fact aliens or, as she viewed them, demons. She ran in terror to The Doctor.

"Doctor, there are more demons here!" She hastily said to the Time Lord.

"Cleo its ok I promise. Not all demons are bad. It's the same way with people. Not all people are good. There will always exist people who do bad things. There will also always exist demons that do good things. These demons are good. They're just waiting for a train." The Doctor said reassuring her.

"We'll I must say something about these old Egyptian writings and pictures. I've never seen anything like that before." She said pointing to the wall on her right.

On this wall was a picture of Osiris, the Egyptian god of death staring down at something. Cleopatra was right to be confused. For this something was not Egyptian and what it was doing there, The Doctor did not know. He only knew that there was more trouble. For this something was a weeping angel. Suddenly a loud rumbling noise shook the station.

"Doctor what's happening?" Cleo yelled.

"The train is coming." The Doctor replied.

"What's a train?" Cleo inquired.

"You'll see." He told her.

Soon a huge train arrived into the station. The Doctor noted that it looked like a standard subway train from the early 21st Century of Earth. Except this train was much wider and much taller. Numerous aliens poured into and out of the train before it departed, leaving the Egyptian queen with more questions.

"What was all that?" Cleo asked The Doctor?

"A train my dear Cleo," he said. "is a vehicle designed for transportation that was invented on Earth about 1900 years from where we left. This was a subway train, which is typically an underground series of trains that transport citizens around a city. So I gather that if we go up those stairs behind us, then we will figure out exactly where we are."

They ran up the stars into the streets of a major futuristic city. There were buildings reaching thousands of feet tall, flying cars, and alien citizens walking the streets. Cleopatra was amazed and scared at the same time? Her overall emotions quickly turned to excitement.

"What are all these beautiful things? This world is truly magical Doctor. You must now know where we are." Cleo questioned him?

"Well by smelling the air, I can tell that we're on New Earth."

"What is New Earth?"

"New Earth is a planet. In the year five billion, the planet Earth you were born on will be consumed by the sun and die. I've always wanted to see that actually. Maybe I'll go sometime soon. Anyways, all the humans left many years before that and found other planets to live on. One planet looked and functioned like Earth in almost every way. So they called it New Earth. The planet quickly filled with new versions of Earth's largest and influential cities. For example there's a New Rome and New Athens. We just have to figure out where we are.

The Doctor then went to a news information center further down the street. Here, he learned that it was the year five billion and twenty CE and that they were in New Cairo.

"You're Majesty," The Doctor started. "I welcome you to New Cairo. This is an Egyptian city."

"But Doctor, I've never heard of any Cairo." Cleo remarked.

"Cairo was an Egyptian city that rose hundreds of years after the rein of the Ptolemy dynasty." The Doctor replied.

"What happened to Alexandria?" She asked.

"Alexandria actually never fell. There's a New Alexandria somewhere on this planet as well."

The two walked around the city marveling at almost everything. The Doctor stopped to look at a map of the city. Cleopatra looked at a building called a church. Outside this church, was a statue of a human with wings who was crying. She kept staring at it wondering what it was. She turned around to ask The Doctor. When she turned back around, the statue was gone. Confused, she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her.


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse of the Library

Chapter Two: The Curse of the Library

As they continued to walk around New Cairo, The Doctor and Cleopatra came to a building known as the Library of Cleopatra.

The Doctor began to speak. "This is the Library of Cleopatra. It has one of the most extensive collections of history and books in the universe. I need things here to figure out how to fix the TARDIS' navigation. Also while we're here, I want to investigate why there was a weeping angel on the walls at that subway station. This place contains the history of Egypt and more importantly the history of you Cleopatra. You must not read any of the books about your life. Having knowledge of future events could change the future, which is not good since your life s fixed."

"What does that mean? My life is fixed?" Cleo asked confused.

"In time, there are fixed points. These are points that must always happen. They can never be altered or changed at all. Your life is a fixed point. Many things revolve around you. If you change any of them by having future knowledge, the consequences could be dire."

"Alright. I can't say I understand entirely, but I know not to read any of my personal history."

"Good."

As they entered the library, They noticed a huge statue of Isis at the very end of the room guarded by two statues of crying people with wings on high pedestals.

"Doctor, are those what you call weeping angels?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, but they should be extinct by this time. I think those are just actual statues." The Doctor replied.

"What do mean actual statues? What exactly is a weeping angel?" Cleo asked

"It doesn't matter. The less you know, the better."

While wondering around the library, Cleopatra and The Doctor noticed that there barely any life forms in it. One of the most famous libraries in the galaxy and there was almost no one in it. They both went outside to try and find out why. The Doctor stopped a Judoon who was walking by and asked why hardly anyone used the library. Judoon were aliens with a human body structure and the head of a rhinoceros.

"That library is cursed." The Judoon replied.

"What do you mean cursed?" The Doctor inquired.

"Those who enter the library do not return. They disappear." The Judoon said.

"But you're the police, don't you go search for them?" The Doctor asked.

"Excuse you. I'm not part of the police. That's racist. Do not assume that because I am Judoon, I work for Shadow Proclamation."

The Judoon stormed away.

"And to answer your question," The Judoon started to say. "The police did search, but they went missing too. Eventually, everyone just left it alone. Do not stay in there, or else you will not survive."


	3. Chapter 3: The Attack of the Angels

Chapter 3: The Angels Attack

The Doctor returned to Cleopatra who was waiting on the steps of the library.

"That was a rhinoceros man." The Queen said in shock.

"Why is that so shocking, most of your gods have animal heads." The Doctor remarked.

"True, but I have never seen one with my own eyes before. It's magnificent."

They walked inside the glass doors and sat down at a table at the center of the great hall between the entrance and the statues of Isis and the angels and read some books.

"Who exactly are you Doctor? You never said. You just popped out of the blue and saved my life. Twice. I understand you were sent by the gods, but I have spent my whole life studying the gods and religion. Not once have I heard of a Doctor or a TARDIS." Cleo said.

"It doesn't matter. Once I fix the navigational system on the TARDIS, you are going straight home." The Doctor replied.

"But Doctor, I'm on a different world five billion years in the future. Demons tried to take me across the stars on their sky ship. All I want are some answers. It seems unusual that the gods not grant the Queen of Egypt that right." She stated.

The Doctor remained silent as he flipped through books.

"As your Queen, I command you to tell me who you are!" Cleo demanded.

"Alright fine," The Doctor began. "My name is The Doctor. I am a Time Lord. I am the last of the Time Lords. My people were all killed in a war. The Time War. No one survived except for me. I wonder the universe helping people and saving worlds. I have been running all my life and right now I'm not sure if I should keep going. Alright your highness. Were those the answers you were looking for?"

"Yes. Thank you. And I'm so sorry for your loss Doctor."

The Doctor and Cleopatra silently read through books until it became night and the library grew dark. The only visible light was that of the moon shining through the windows on the walls and the glass ceiling. Suddenly they heard glass breaking from the library's doors. They turned to see a weeping angel had broken through the doors and was standing at the entrance.

"Doctor how did that statue get here?" She said with a scared tone of voice.

"The weeping angels are a species of killers. They can only move if they are unseen. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. But when you look at them, they turned to stone." The Doctor replied trying not blink as he watched the angel at the entrance.

"But why?" Cleo inquired

"You can't kill a stone."

"Doctor, there were two more of those things behind us."

Cleopatra immediately tuned around to see two fierce angels about ten feet away.

"Doctor they're right behind us!" Cleo warned. "What happens if they get to us? What will they do?"

"They'll send us back in time forever. When they send someone back in time, it produces energy which they feed off of. I already explained that your life is fixed. This essentially makes you a feast of time energy. If they get you, the entire universe could potentially collapse. Just don't blink. We're going to slowly make our way out of here."

They walked ever so slowly to the door. Never taking their eyes off the angels.

"Doctor, I have to blink I can't help it." Cleo said

"Cleo don't!" The Doctor exclaimed.

But it was too late. The angels had moved to about three feet from her. The Egyptian queen screamed in terror. They were so close to the door now. The Doctor grabbed Cleopatra's arm and they rushed out the open door and started running to the TARDIS.


	4. Chapter 4: The Last Angel's Hunt

Chapter 4: The Last Angel's Hunt

They kept running and running through the streets of crowded people until they reached a deserted street. At the end of the street they could see the train station that they had originally landed in. Knowing that the TARDIS was still there, they rushed to get there. The Doctor and Cleo were running to fast. So fast they couldn't top in time. They bumped into a Judoon and fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry sir, but we're in trouble and we need to go. Actually you need to go too. Every life in this city is in danger. Now if you'll excuse me."

The Doctor took Cleo's hand and continued moving without giving the Judoon time to speak. So the Judoon yelled after them.

"I thought you might say that." He said.

The Doctor and Cleo stopped immediately and turned around to confront the Judoon.

"Why do you say that? Who are you?" The Doctor inquired.

"You don't recognize me? We met earlier and I told you about the curse of the library." The Judoon said

"Oh yes," The Doctor remembered. "What was your name?"

"Keith." said the Judoon.

"Keith?" Said the Doctor.

"Yes Keith. What's so wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing. I just wouldn't expect a Judoon to be named Keith."

"You're just a stupid racist. I don't care about your opinion."

"Right and I'm still very sorry about that Keith."

"It is ok. I actually am part of the police. I was mad because you assumed I was by looking at me. This is my disintegrator gun. Racism is a crime and I can use it on you."

"Again, very sorry Keith. What are you doing here?"

"I became curious about the library when I went home. I tried to convince the rest of the police to investigate with me. However, they were all too scared. So I came by myself. I am on my way there now.

"Keith. Don't move. Turn around slowly."

"What is the problem?"

"Just turn around slowly."

Keith turned around to find two weeping angels around twelve feet away.

"You are the species known as weeping angels." Keith said to the angels. "Your species was found guilty a thousand years ago of destroying the planet Nimos. Your punishment: death."

Keith took out his disintegrator gun and reduced the two angels to dust.

"Doctor, I thought you couldn't kill the weeping angels." Cleo said.

"You can with a disintegrator gun." said Keith.

"There's still one more left." said The Doctor. "Let's get to the TARDIS and figure things out.

The Doctor and Cleo talked to Keith on the way to the station.

"So tell me what you have learned about the weeping angels Doctor." Keith said.

"Well," The Doctor began. "from what I can tell, there used to be a lot of weeping angels in this city and they all lived in the library. I'm not sure how they came here. It could've been anything. Spaceships, they could've been born here, teleport, a possible rift in time and space. The possibilities are endless. But it doesn't matter how they got here. They were attracted to the library because it was a huge tourist attraction. All the angels could feed happily. However, once people started catching on that people weren't coming back from library, It received less and less visitors. Thus dwindling the angel's food supply. Eventually they turned on each other attacking each other and dying. Eventually only three remained. Once they found a food source like Cleopatra they became vicious and cunning waiting until it became night before they attacked. Now they are after us. There is only one more angel left in existence. As long as Keith can disintegrate it, we'll have saved the universe."

They entered into the station, which was completely disserted and the only visible light came from the moonlight shining in part of the station that was nearest to the above door.

"This doesn't make sense." Keith said. "I was just at this station because it is closest to the library and there were easily a hundred people here. Where have they all gone?"

"Doctor." Said Cleo

"Yes Cleo what is it?" The Doctor replied.

"Remember that painting of the weeping angel on the wall?"

"Yes Cleo what about it?" The Doctor said.

"It's gone." said Cleo.

They all turned to look at the spot where the angel had been. Osiris was still painted on looking down, but there was nothing there to look down to. The weeping angel painting had truly disappeared.

"Oh no it's happening!" The Doctor remarked

"What is happening?" Keith asked.

"I remember reading about this in one of the books. It said that which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel." The Doctor stated.

"But what does that mean?" Cleopatra asked.

"The angel was a painting and now it's real." Keith said.

"So there's a weeping angel somewhere in this darkness?" Cleo said with terror in her voice.

"Yes and it must've sent all those people down here back in time" answered The Doctor.

Suddenly, they heard a bang from behind them. The last weeping angel from the library had found them. Keith quickly disintegrated it.

"Keith, I think I know where this angel is hiding. Come over here." said The Doctor.

"Keith. Come here." The Doctor repeated.

"Doctor. Look." Cleo said.

There was a weeping angel where Keith had been standing. It transported Keith and his gun back into the past. With no time to mourn the loss of their new friend, The Doctor and Cleo lowly walked backwards to the TARDIS without taking their eyes off the angel. They went inside for safety.

"What do we do now Doctor?" Cleo screamed.

The TARDIS began to shake.

"What's happening now?" Cleo asked.

"The angel is trying to break in." said the Doctor

"Can it do that?"

"The weeping angels have incredible strength so eventually yes it will be able to get inside."

"Well that's perfect. It's going to kill us."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean."

"I mean this angel is determined to get you. It wont give up for anything."

"So?"

"So if we depart in the TARDIS it will grab on a dematerialize with us."

"What good will that do? And besides you haven't fixed the navigation. There's no telling where we'll end up!"

"I know, but if we can shake the angel off the TARDIS while it's in flight, then the time winds will break it apart and destroy the last weeping angel. I can't leave the angel here where it can send more people back in time. I have to try and kill it."

"Alright."

So the TARDIS departed with the angel attached. After a violent struggle through the time vortex, the angel fell off and died. The TARDIS had landed, but where?


End file.
